Family
by Idontknowanymore2
Summary: After Reid's mum is found dead, the team travel to Vegas to find the murderer. But what happens when the man who walked out on Reid's family comes back and starts wanting to help. Will the team be able to help their younger member before he goes mad?
1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning. Spencer groaned as the sun shone from outside and blinded him. It was 6:24AM, his alarm wouldn't go off for another 6 minutes. He debated about staying in bed or getting ready for work earlier. He decided to get up when he remembered the work he still had to do for today.

-Time skip-

Spencer was sat in the bullpen when his team mates started entering one by one. First it was Hotch who always greeted him good morning and walked quickly up to his office, then it was JJ who always sat next to him in the office, ready for what the day would bring them. Behind her were Emily and David. David was like a father to him, ever since Gideon left he put it on himself to be a somewhat father figure to Reid, even though he was now an adult. And Emily tried to do the same, but more as a friend since she hated being told she was old. And last but not least Morgan and Garcia. Garcia was holding a box of doughnuts as she walked next to Morgan rambling about something like always.

 **"Late night pretty boy?"** Morgan asked with a smirk. Morgan was like an older brother to him, he always had his back no matter what, even if it was a bit annoying at times.

" _Kinda"_

 **"My man"**

 _"Not that kind of late night"_

Just about as Spencer was going to go back to his work Hotch came out of his office. **"Morgan gather everyone, we got a case".**

The look on Hotch's face was always stern when he talked, like he didn't have any emotion. But this time it was different. Before he walked back into his office he looked at Reid, but Reid didn't notice. It was a look of...worry? Morgan knew this wasn't going to be good.

-another time skip-

As the team gathered around the table everyone was a bit on edge. Everyone knew, everyone except Reid. They all sat down at looked up at Garcia while she talked about the case. But this time she talked about it with a sad tone.

"A week ago 2 female bodies were found strangled and beaten outside a Las Vegas park. They were both in their late 50's and have been put in a psychiatric hospital for mental illnesses. And last night..."

Garcia took a deep breath like she was going to cry before continuing.

"Last night another body was found strangled and beaten outside a Las Vegas park"

Then Garcia pulled up the picture. She didn't need to say who it was, as they all already knew.

It was Reid's mum.

 **A/N: Well we're off to a good start aren't we? Also I put Reid's mum in her late 50's because I don't know her age.**


	2. Chapter 2

Reid stared at the screen is disbelief. He felt nauseous, tears stung his eyes as he ran out of the room to the bathroom trying to calm himself down. But he couldn't. A million thoughts rushed thru his head, he couldn't process anything. Why would someone do this to his mother? To him? Was it payback? For what? Thoughts of his dead mothers body came rushing into his head among other things, and all he could wish for in that moment, was to shut off his brain. Just for a few minutes. It didn't take him long to breakdown.

"SHUT UP ALREADY"

"TURN OFF PLEASE"

He had had enough. He started to bash his head into the wall, screaming. Luckily Morgan had found him just in time before he could do anything more to hurt himself.

"Reid, Reid stop!"

Reid fell to the floor as he broke down crying, holding onto Derek like if he let go he'll die.

"T-This is all m-my fault..." He stuttered into Derek's shoulder, crying. The older man tried to calm him down, he couldn't imagine what he was going thru right now.

"Listen to me Spencer. This is not your fault" He said in a calm voice. "I'm here for you, I'm not leaving"

After a few minutes he had managed to calm Reid down. He was still sobbing, but at least he wasn't hurting himself anymore. Just then he noticed the team standing at the doorway...watching. He gave Hotch worried eyes. He knew that Hotch could help him somehow...hopefully, as he had also lost someone special. Hotch noticed what Morgan was trying to say.

"Everyone, wheels up in 10"

The team left to go get their go-bags as Hotch closed the door and sat down next to them. Reid was still sobbing, but not much as before. His breathing was still heavy, and he was shaking.

"Hey Reid. I need you to look at me. I know how you're feeling, you know I've been thru this too. But if we're gonna catch the son of a bitch that did this to your mum, I need you to calm down and look at me"

It took Reid a few seconds to process this. When he did he slowly lifted his head from Morgan's shoulder and looked at Hotch. His eyes were puffy, and he noticed his head was bleeding.

"Go get Reid's go-bag and tell the team to go to the jet, look more into the victims and that we will be coming shortly" Morgan nodded and went.

Outside the team were all waiting nervously.

"How's he doing?" JJ said looking a bit shaken up.

"We were able to calm him down, Hotch is with him now. He said to go to the jet, look more into the victims, and if one of you could take Reid's go-bag for him.

They all nodded and left.

Inside the bathroom they were both still on the floor. Hotch was worried about Reid, he really was. He had never seen him like this before, and that scared him even more because he didn't know what to do. A few more minutes Morgan came back in.

"Reid. Are you sure you can do this? No one will be mad if you stay back"

Reid shook his head.

"I know Hotch, I-I can do this. Plus I need to s-see my dad as well"

Hotch nodded and lifted up Reid with Morgan's help as well. The younger agent felt dizzy, be he was able to get to the jet. Everyone watched as the 3 got on, and took off for Vegas.

-Time skip-

It was one hour or so into the flight when the big screen lit up and Garcia's face popped up.

"Hate to be a party pooper but another victim had just been found her name is Alisa Murry, also in her late 50's, she was beaten and strangled to death and found outside a park but get this...instead of her, her husband was put in a hospital 2 years back and is still in there, I am sending you the files now and au revoir my lovelies"

By now Reid was getting pissed. He had somewhat managed to try and find some pattern and now he was back to square one.

 _"Son of a bitch..."_ Reid whispered as he threw the stack of papers next to him, loud enough for everyone to hear.

 **"We will find the killer Spence..."** JJ said comforting her friend.

 _"I know we will...but that won't bring my mother back"_

 **A/N: Wow...wasn't expecting that. Anyways I f*cked up my sleep schedule and re-wrote this like 5 times until it was good, and it's still shit. But see you in the next chapter I guess.**


End file.
